xavierschoolroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Black III
History The Black Family was a world renouned supervillian ring, and when I was born one of the weakest people in France, it did not please them. To them , I was worth nothing more than my uncle George, who had been shunned for supporting heroes. It was on my seventeenth birthday, that my cousin O told me of a program called Weapon Plus, that could help me. I went to Weapon Plus, and they hooked me up to a machine. The machine made me stronger, faster, more agile, etc. However, it infected one of my eyes and I was forced to wear an eyepatch (its the old family curse). They named me Weapon XVII, and I was given the codename Shadow. Soon, my parents got mad at me for siding with my traitor brother, and they tried to kill me. I managed to escape, and found peace at the Xavier Institute. Powers *Peak Human Strength: My physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. I have been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,200 lbs) which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *Peak Human Speed: I can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour), and has on occasion run a mile when under duress mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph).). *Peak Human Stamina: My body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. I can exert myself at peak capacity for several hours a without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *Peak Human Agility: My agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.I can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. I also have the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *Peak Human Reflexes: My reflexes border on superhuman level. My reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *Peak Human Durability: His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and I would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. *Peak Human Healing: My healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means I can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in my body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also I cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. I am also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit my focus. *Peak Human Mental Process: My mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing my mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. I also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that I never forget anything and I have perfect recall. This enables me to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *Peak Human Senses: My senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. I once said that I am able to dodge bullets because I see faster than them. *Peak Human Longevity The SSS dramatically slows my aging due to extensively healthy cells.